


Pearl Crowned Pirates

by ANEX0_0



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone wants to kill Hongjoong, Hongjoong has pearls in his hair, Hongjoong is a creature unkown, Hongjoong's dad is protective, KQ trainees are in hongjoong's crew, Multi, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Pirate ATEEZ Ensemble, Pirate Choi Jongho, Pirate Jung Wooyoung, Pirate Kang Yeosang, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Pirate Song Mingi, Seonghwa is bad at expressing feelings, Seonghwa is touch deprived, Yall are probably tired of my books, hongjoong needs love, pirate Choi San, pirate Jeong Yunho, this has nothing to do with my other books, yunho can't contol the crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEX0_0/pseuds/ANEX0_0
Summary: Seonghwa has been shunned by his village for years, when a string of attacks from a barbarian groups forces him to help his village, what will happen to him when an injured pirate falls into the spring infront of his home. The strange pirate with hair stringed with pearls and eyes glittering like the night sky.this is not related to my other books, its just something i thought of randomly.i hope you like it.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 18





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the third book to be posted here.

The cold night air left the the village with a covering of mist, the black sky dotted with white didnt help shine light on the dark land but still gave a tantalizing view to the man watching it from his post. His black hair slicked with sea water, eyes black as the night it self as he looked to the stars, his axe never once leaving his grasp as he sat at his post. His eyes looking down from the stars and onto the dark houses and streets that where infront of the post, the soft creaking of the old wood houses due to the cold made him more alert as his eyes now strained in the inky blackness looking for any signs of movement.

Letting out a breathe he leaned back agaisnt the aged wooden wall behind him, he had been on guard even since the recent attacks on the village began, fleets of barbarians from costal settlements had been coming and stealing from the Velari ( the village name), him along with all able bodied men where set in a pattern on when and where they should patrol, tonight was his chance at lookout in the town while everyone went on patrol by the docks and beach.

Getting up from his spot he dusted of his pants the thin material not really helping in the cold air, humming an old sailors tune he walked down the streets, swinging his axe absentmindedly as he did so. 

By the time he had zoned back he had reached the outskirts of the town and was on a part leading to an old cottage that lay built into the side of a wall in a cove, it was a forgotten place by the village but he had took it upon himself to transform the place into a little hideout in which he can escape the village.

Traveling through the old oak forest he walked down the dark path to the hideout, his mind wondering what plant he should put in the little garden he had made or maybe introducing a new type of fish to the spring. He shivered as the cold night wind kissed his skin through the thin materials of his clothes, he hurried along the part and into the small passage way to the cove, walking through the cold stone arch he looked at the small home he had for himself.

Walking to the house he gave a relaxed sigh and opened the door, taking off his boots and proceeding to walk over to the small fire place to get some warmth from the still burning fire. With a relaxed sigh he plopped down on the chair and leaned back cozily into the sheep wool that cushioned the seat, dropping his axe to side of the chair.

He was lulled into a soft slumber by the sound of the wind and the occasional crackling of the fire.

_ a few miles to the south of the cove_

The man ran as fast as his legs could take him, his free hand clutching his wounded shoulder as he ran, the jingling of the chains and pearls that adorned his neck and hair making an eerie echo in the forest as he ran, his clothes torn and soaked in salt water, eyes burning with pain and exhaustion, but he had to run he couldn't let those villagers get him, he was already separated from his crew and he couldn't let them be found, so he sacrificed himself.

Stumbling on some vines he picked himself back up and continued running his sword long forgotten in the waves, his gun long lost to sea. He had no mean to protect himself and even if he could he was severely injured, so even if his he could fend off a few of the villagers he sure wasn't able to take them all on.

Unsure of the path ahead he continued to stumble and fall in the terrain the new mist rolling in not helping one bit in navigating the terrain. But all his running came to an end when he ran of the edge off a cliff and into a pool of water his body hitting the water with enough fore to knock him unconscious, his now unconscious body bragging him down to the freezing depths of the water.

_in the cottage/cove_

Awoken by the loud splash he sat up a bit disoriented by the abrupt noise and ran out side his feet becoming numb against the moss covered ground as he ran to the water, seeing the bubbles that were rippling the surface of the once calm pond.

Without hesitation he dived in his mind was fuzzy his skin was cold the frigid water closing around him like a clock as he swam to the sinking body the faint glimmering of jewels alerting him to the position of the sinking body.

He swam closer his hands reaching out to grasp at the body, pulling it closer he brings them both to the surface of the pond.

Heavying the soaked body onto the moss covered ground he checked for a pulse, the mans skin as cold as the water itself his hair black and long wet and messy, his arm and shoulder caked with blood his clothes battered and torn, his pulse was weak and he was barely breathing.

Picking up the stranger he walked carefully to the cottage that door remained wide open, laying the stranger as close to the fire so he could see his face and how bad of a damage he had sustained.

The man long black hair was crowned with Pearl's his neck adorned with chains his clothing torn reveal the white skin underneath and many scars that covered his back and shoulder. His chest rises and fell softly as his body trembled.

Taking off the man shirt he turned him around to see the biggest of the wounds a large gash in the white skin like if a sword and been run right into the shoulder, he was surprised that the stranger was not already dead from the wound and blood loss.

Going over there door he used it and brought over some medicine and bandages, even if he didnt know this person he wasnt just gonna leave him their to bleed to death. After covering the wound he gently lifted the man head, his fingers gently taking of the chains.

Lifting up the man he was surprised at weight which he hadn't notice when he first picked the man up, from what he guesses this person had to be atleast twenty, but his features and weight begged to differ. Gently he placed the man on the bed, the Pearl's in his hair chiming as he clicked together.

Looking down at the man wrist he turned it over and say what he was looking for, the healed burn from a hot iron the shape of a 'p', this man whoever he was a pirate.


	2. Treatment

The oak forest groaned with the rolling cold of the wind, there lumbering trunks, stood tall. The cottage chimney letting out small streams of white smoke, the fire inside burning bright.

Seonghwa placed more wood into the fire creating more heat to circulate the house, the sleeping male on his bed, was still cold as ice, his chest rises and fall with every breathe, his bejeweled hair sending chimes whenever he moved.

Seonghwa had spent the taking care of the male, his constant whimpers and groans of pain pulling seonghwa out of his sleep. The cove was once again quiet but far from calm.

Seonghwa stepped out of the cottage to get more wood from the outside storage shed, he looked up to see the morning light shining through the trees. Going down to the spring he collected some water in his hands and washed his face, trying to wash away some of the sleepiness.

The loud crash from the house, made seonghwa drop all the wood he was carrying and bolt into the house. Entering the fresh scent of blood lingered heavily in the air in the middle of the room lay the pearl haired male, his shoulder bleeding excessively as he tried to get off the floor as small trail of blood was leading out from the room he was once in.

The male groaned as he lifted his torso of the ground a pool of warm blood now surrounding him. Kneeling down beside the male seonghwa carefully placed his hands on the man causing him to freeze in place.

"You shouldn't be moving", seonghwa whispered as he helped the male and onto a stool. The mans hair blocked his eyes, and his skin was no longer cold but the the things that changed was the color of the pearl they where no longer white now they were purple and pink a beautiful contrast to his black hair.

The male kept his his head down his chapped lips opening to let out heavy breaths when seonghwa placed a rag against the wound. "Try to sit straight", seonghwa said as he tried to straighten the boys posture.

Letting out a pained breathe, the male straighten his back, this us when seonghwa finally got a clear view of his face. His face was pale and lips were chapped their was a black tattoo under his left eye of lines that inter-crossed with each other. His eyes were also a different colour just like his pearls his eyes were a glittering black almost like the night skies seonghwa loved to watch.

"Who are you?", they male asked, his voice hoarse and dry as he spoke. Getting up seonghwa went to his kitchen and brought some warm water sitting back down on the stole beside the male he placed the mug close to the males lips tilting it so it would be easier for him to drink. "My name is seonghwa", said seonghwa as he pulled the cup away from the male and wiping his mouth of the water that was streaming down his chin.

Seonghwa placed the clothe back on the wound making the male wince in pain. "What's your name?", seonghwa asked he pulled away the cloth and dipped it a tub of warm water ringing it out and placing it once again on the wound.

"....my name is hongjoong", the male said his body trembling as seonghwa wiped the wound.

Seonghwa hadn't heard that name before, well that could be because their wasnt any pirates that traveled so far up north, seonghwa had heard stories that most pirates stayed in the the warm water channels in the Caribbean and China. But one thing was sure all the villages he knew. hanged people associated with piracy and pirates.

Seonghwa sighed knowing that he'll have to keep the male hidden until he was healed. Thanking the heavens that no one looked for him so hongjoong was some what safe.

"Let's bandage you up and get you back to resting", seonghwa said as he got up to look for some cloth to bandage Hongjoong's wound. But hongjoong placed his hand on seonghwa's thigh as protest from moving.

"I have to go", hongjoong said weakly as he tried to lift himself of the stool but stumbled in his footing falling into seonghwa's arms with a pained scream. "Dont move, you cant go anywhere even if you tried!", seonghwa said to male as he looked in worry at the others pained expression. Picking him up he walked over to the bed and placed hongjoong on his stomach on top of the bedding.

"Stay here and dont move I'll be back I have to get something for your wounds", seonghwa said to male as he gut up placing a sheet over Hongjoong's legs so the man wouldn't feel cold.

The ferns where covered in dew as seonghwa raked through them looking for the ones he needed for Hongjoong's wound, his mind wondering off to what would happen if hongjoong was captured something he wished his mind would stop worrying about. Shaking off the dew he placed it in the basket and walked back the cottage, picking up the fire wood he had dropped earlier and walking back into his home. Putting the ingredients on a table he got to work cleaning the body mess hongjoong left when he decided to crawl out off bed.

After the bloody mess was cleaned he got to work on grinding his ingredients, crushing some home grown dill along with the other herbs and powders. Finally he added a touch off water and mixed the finished paste, it smelled disgusting was quite effective in helping the fast recovery of wounds.

Hongjoong watched as seonghwa made the paste he admired the mans willingness to help a stranger, but was worried what would happen after, his crew is what he was worried about, they would no doubt be looking for him, but god save them if they sailed into a reef or storm or worse an enemy ship.

Hongjoong was taken out of his thoughts when seonghwa sat down beside him, and talked of the bandage around his shoulder the warm paste stinging as it made contact with the clotted wound. Hongjoong bit the inside of his cheek trying to prevent himself from screaming at the stinging on his shoulder, but calmed when a hand was raked through his hair untangling the Pearl's and braides in his hair.

Seonghwa gently stroked Hongjoong's hair seeing the male relax at the touch, he quickly recapped the bandage and got off the bed. By then hongjoong was asleep his soft noises accompanying seonghwa as he made a meal for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. More about you

The smell of the soup wafted through the house, its hint of spicy and sweet milk making hongjoong stir awake, his eyes now looking at the male that walked around through the door of the bedroom, his shoulder had eased immensely but still had a slight sting.

Seonghwa turned his head to see the glittering eyes that stared at him the Pearl's once again glowing white in the sea of black they were placed in. His face had gained back some of its youthful look his lips no longer chapped and pale but pink and plump but still with a bruise to the corner. Setting down the plate in his hand he walked over to male and helped him to sit up, mentally rejoicing when the man didnt let a pained groan or whimper.

"Let's go get you something to eat hongjoong", seonghwa said as he helped the male of the bed and helped him walk to the table, a bowl of hot and creamy potato stew in a bowl waiting along with some bread. Sitting down hongjoong winced when he felt blood rushed to his ears a ringing sensation causing him to go temporarily deaf. Seonghwa looked at the male with concerned at the pained face he wore, but calmed when the man shook it off,

"Why are you doing this?", hongjoong asked as he held his shoulder with his good arm a sudden question that caught seonghwa off guard. "Because I found you so your my responsibility until your healed", seonghwa said as he took a seat across the male. 

"And if you knew who or what I am will still be willing to help me?", hongjoong asked his eyes fixed on the male infront of him. "Yes", seonghwa answered simply as he passed a spoon to hongjoong the male taking it carefully from seonghwa's grasp. "Eat the sooner you get better the better it is for you, the villagers are probably looking for you right now", seonghwa said as he took a bite of the bead he dipped in soup. Hongjoong nodded, they eat in silence for the rest of the evening until seonghwa had to go back to the village for patrol, he made sure to tell hongjoong to stay inside and rest and that he'll be back before sunrise.

Walking back to the village he heard commotion from the village hall, hurriedly he walked to the hall, the village elder and chief were discussing with the people what had occurred the day prior.

"Their be a pirate among our people, he was washed ashore when the night guards found him, but he took off into the forest, we want everyone to be alert the sooner we fi d him the better for the village", the chief said making the townsfolk cheer on. Seonghwa stood to the back and looked on at the people in front of him, he was always shunned from any and everything for being different the only one with black hair and black eyes the only one white skin more fair than any women, the only one with eyes as cold as his who embodied the night. He had no parents to care for or ask questions as to why he was different. He was an outcast and had grown accustomed to that life.

Seonghwa looked on at the people all chanting to kill the pirate and sighed, he would have to protect hongjoong with his life if he was ever going to survive. Leaving the hall he made his way to a nearby cliff just on the edge of town that o overlooked the docks, the laughter of children and sound of crashing waves making him smile, looking to the ocean he looked at it's ever moving form like a dance that couldn't be stopped its heart filled with the ruins of ships and sailors alike, the seas were a grave that no man could escape from. 

By nightfall everyone was inside and the men once again, went to patrol the docks and seashore for anymore signs of the pirate. Looking up to the sky seonghwa remembers Hongjoong's eyes how they embodied the glittering stars themselves, looking back down to the ocean, he say a faint light in the distance it was far but still it was like a faint glow of orange the vast black of the ocean. Seonghwa passed it off has a trick of the eyes from watching the stars.

Getting up he dusted of his pants and walked back to his home, walking through the forest he had grown accustomed to his eyes wondered through the many trees that surrounded him, walking through the stone arch he saw hongjoong sitting outside on a stool seonghwa's blanket wrapped around him as he looked up the stars, his pearls giving off a faint glow as he continued to watch the stars. Seonghwa was curious what was hongjoong other than a pirate no human had pearls in their hair that glowed, no human had eyes that embodied the stars. What was hongjoong....

Hongjoong turned to seonghwa his demeanor no longer tense and suspicious of the male, but instead more calm and with a grateful smile. Seonghwa stood beside the male who looked to the stars. "We should go inside it'll get cold soon" seonghwa said, his voice monotonous as always, as he extended a hand to the man, hongjoong hesitated in taking the mans hand but placed his hand on the others with the sheet as a covering between them, gripping the mans hand through the sheet he lead them inside and close to the burning fire.

Going back to his table he got to work making back the paste he made before, with it put on the wound regularly, hongjoong should be up and going in no less than a week.

Hongjoong looked at the males back as he prepared the paste, hongjoong had to admit the man was gorgeous his cold yet caring demeanor, the few words he spoke, it was charming, hongjoong wouldn't be surprised if the village girls sworned over him.

Hongjoong had heard of men falling for men while at seas, and from his father, how he said that the love between two men were predestined by the god of love to bring luck and happiness. But his father warned him of the disasters that would happen if a being like himself was to fall in love with a human. 

So hongjoong grew up with the mindset of never needing love of another, but why was this man changing that, was it because of how he treated him without objection or order, or perhaps how he didnt question what hongjoong was.

Hongjoong was intrigued by this man.

"How should I repay you?", hongjoong asked, making seonghwa stop what he was doing. 

"What?", 

"How should I repay for your help, seonghwa ?",

Seonghwa was at a lost for what to say, he couldn't just say to the male to stay with him forever now could he, slowly seonghwa started to grind the herds again.

Hongjoong watched with a bit of disappointment and impatience that he didnt get an answer, looking at the flames of the fire he wonder how long it would be until he could go back to sea...... he scoffed at the thought of his father being worried after not updating him of his ware abouts in over a month. Hopefully his second in command was doing alright in leading the unruly bunch of misfits he called his crew.

"Is something wrong?",seonghwa asked as he heard the male scoff, hongjoong turned to him and gave a small smile,

"I be wondering about my crew and how they be holding up",hongjoong said his voice dipping slowly into sadness when saying his crew.

"How did you get separated from them?", seonghwa asked as he added the water to the paste and mixed it.

"We were under attack.........

~flash back~

Hongjoong scanned the deck looking at his crew, his sword dropped with blood and his blazed with anger, an enemy ship had attacked durning the dead of night and now unprepared and confused the crew fought for dominance against the opposing crew. Hongjoong flew down the stair cutting down any and all in his path until he reached one of his injured crewmates.

Pulling him into a corner hongjoong covered him so no one could see him, the sound of swords clashing and blood being splattered onto deck gave an eerie tone to the rough waves that rocked the ship.

The streams and shouts matching that of the power of the thunder that rolled above, hongjoong drew his pistol and shot at the men his sword could not reach, his breathe burned his lungs with each breath he took. 

But danger sneaked up on him when with a loud cry a sword was driven into his shoulder, hongjoong could hear the cries of his crew as he feel to his knee running his sword into the wooden deck below him to keep stable.

"They said you where a tyrant beast, seems that they were wrong", said the man behind hongjoong no doubt that he was the captain of the enemy ship. Standing up hongjoong ripped the sword from his back and threw it to the ground, swinging his sword to whoever stood behind him. The man dodged and pulled out his pistol cocking it at hongjoong who was bow bleeding profusely from his wound.

The captain smirked at hongjoong, his eyes wondering at Hongjoong's body, "Maybe after I kill your crew I could take you as a prize a creature like you would fetch a good price in gold at the markets", with a growl hongjoong launched at the man throwing him off guard at the speed of Hongjoong's attack. Hongjoong had managed to slice the mans chest more than once ensuring a fatal wound to the captain, staggering against the side of the ship hongjoong held the tip of hissword to the mans throat.

"If I go down to Davy Jones's then I'll be bring you with me !",the man drove Hongjoong's sword through his chest and pushed himself of the ship a shook hongjoong plummeting into the icy water along with him, the sheer force of the impact pair with its icy clutch made hongjoong blackout instantly allow the currents of the seas to pull his body along their route.

When next he awoke he was on grey sand with waves splashing on his feet his bodies laying in a stream of blood that poured from his shoulder. His eyes caught sight of the dancing flames that charged towards him shouting, he bolted into the forest and ran u till the ground beneath him disappeared........

~end of flackback~

...... and I'm guessing you pulled me out of the water so yeah that pretty much the whole story", hongjoong finish as he tightened the sheet around him, durning the story seonghwa had come and reapplied the paste to Hongjoong's wound and rebandaged it, and now sat across the male listening to the story.

"Will they come looking for you?", seonghwa asked scooting closer to hongjoong trying to get some warmth from the fire as well, hongjoong saw this and wrapped the sheet around seonghwa as well, making him lean onto seonghwa chest as he held the sheet to the front, seonghwa didnt say anything just wrapped his hands around hongjoong making sure the wounded shoulder didn't press against his chest.

"I dont know, there is a code that states that those who are weak get left behind, which would mean my second in command would be in charge and now captain", hongjoong said as he snuggled into seonghwa.

Seonghwa smelled the ocean breeze that hongjoong carried in his hair, lifting his hand he ran his hands through the mans hair, once again untangling the curls and pearls as they both drifted of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Healed

Hongjoong awoke first his, his body trembling and skin drenched in cold sweat. His eyes glazed and breathe hot with each he took, getting out of seonghwa's grasp he crawled his way to the door using it as a brace to pull himself to his feet his legs feeling like jelly beneath him. Opening the door he stumbled out into the dew covered grass his feet burning at the feel of the soil under him. Looking at the spring infront of him he raced over as fast as his almost limp body could go, taking a sharp fall in the deep waters of the spring.

It's cold waters easying the burn, the feeling of being completely submerged in water coming as a relief to his aching body. Swimming up to the surface for air he looked up at the open sky its blue linked with black clouds of cold rain just waiting to fall. Looking down he saw a pearl floating on the water, it was no longer white, but a shiny black, hongjoong looked at it with worry before seeing it sink to the bottom of the spring.

Seonghwa came running out of the cottage the sheet flowing behind him as he ran out into the grass, hongjoong looked up to see seonghwa's hair sticking out haphazardly, his clothes were wrinkled and open. Hongjoong ducked under the water wetting his hair again before surfacing once again to see seonghwa who was know close to the waters edge looking at hongjoong.

"Are you okay?", seonghwa asked a bit out of breathe but calm nonetheless. Hongjoong nodded as he glided his hands through the water, it's no longer cold but warm feeling making him feel relaxed and energized.

Seonghwa sat on the grass and watched as hongjoong swam around, he could see the energy and youthfulness reappear in the. ale as he swam his movements more fluid and strong.

Hongjoong came to the waters edge right where the sand dipped into the deep end and looked at seonghwa, eyes wanting the male to join him in the water, but to prideful to ask. His shoulder had stopped hurting which he was grateful for since he was finally able to move it properly.

Seonghwa looked at the male, shrugging of the sheet wrapped around him he took of his shoes and walked into the spring not minding the cold water that prickle his skin he stopped at where the water still had sand the water now reaching his knees, as hongjoong backed away into the deep he waited for seonghwa to walk further.

Slowly seonghwa sank under the water and slowly padded his way to hongjoong, the boys wetting seonghwa's hair with waters he came closer. 

"You seem to be feeling better", said seonghwa,

"I am I feel much better now", answered hongjoong turning around to show his shoulder to seonghwa,

"It doesn't hurt anymore", said hongjoong.

Seonghwa gave a small smile at the new news, But deep down felt like something was pulling on his heartstrings. 

"When will you be leaving then?", seonghwa asked since hongjoong was miraculously healed it meant he would be ready to leave soon.

"Maybe tonight..", hongjoong said looking back at seonghwa,

"You still haven't told me what you want as payment", hongjoong said to seonghwa.

"I dont need anything, again I found you so you were my responsibility", seonghwa said his usually monotonous voice giving of a bit of sadness, it was faint but still there.

"Then...since you helped me...I'll repay you by helping you whenever you need help", hongjoong said, to seonghwa it sounded like a childish agreement, like an eye for eye but he agreed to it nodding his head at hongjoong, seonghwa didnt know what to say next, it wasnt like he talked alot but he just wanted to say something to hongjoong but the words wouldnt come out.

Hongjoong couldnt take it anymore, grabbing the male by his collar he pulled him under the water, and pushed his lips on seonghwa's. The feeling of electricity coarse through his body, as if he was struck by lightning itself.

Seonghwa was definitely caught off guard when the males pulled him under, but the kiss made him lose all train of thought. The feeling of the kiss send a tingling sensation throughout his body like a spark, it made him feel wanted.

The cold water surrounded them their silhouettes creating an unrealistic picture in. the water.

If only it could last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	5. Promise

Seonghwa stood on the gray sand, his eyes straining in the dark to see the boat hongjoong was rowing out to sea in. His right hand playing with the pearl weaved into the new braid in his hair. His lips still had a fuzzy sensation from the lingering kiss, and on his neck wore one of Hongjoong's necklaces, one with a compass made from silver.

~earlier~

Breaking away from the kiss hongjoong swam the duo up to the surface for air. Seonghwa now sporting a tint of blush on his face as did hongjoong.

They stayed silent, still in eachother embrace,

"Come back with me", hongjoong said as he tightened his grip on seonghwa's waist. Seonghwa knew this would pose a problem to hongjoong, he knew he would be a distraction. The offer was tempting but seonghwa couldn't take it, shaking his head no seonghwa could only bow his head in sadness.

Hongjoong heart ached at the response.

"Let's go back inside", said seonghwa pulling on Hongjoong's hand, hiding his cheeks behind his black hair not wanting the other to see the blush that had crept onto his face. Hongjoong allowed himself to be pulled out the water and into the cottage by seonghwa.

Sitting infront the fire seonghwa seeking warmth as he dried his hair, when a pair of hands came to run through his hair he freezed.

Hongjoong now kneeled behind the male that sat infront the fire his hands pulling away the cloth from seonghwa's hair and replacing it with his hands that weaved through the silk black locks.

"Tell me, why you live so far away from the village", hongjoong said his voice soft as the ambiance in the room became relaxed. Seonghwa tense shoulders fell as he relished the feeling of having someone with him.

"Because I'm a freak in their eyes", seonghwa said to beat around the bush.

"How so?",

"My skin is pale, my hair is black my eyes are shaper than theirs.....they are afraid", seonghwa slouched down that feeling of being alone and unwelcome seeping into his bones.

Hongjoong scoffed making seonghwa turn in surprise, 

"You be no different than them, you have every bone they possess, so what makes you different....your looks....they're creatures of the sea more frightening than your cold gaze", hongjoong said his sweet laughter echoing through the room as he talked.

Seonghwa was amazed, this man truly had no mind of the average man, hongjoong was different and seonghwa could clearly see that. His voice confident like the sea's wind, he aura now more energetic and free than before.

Seonghwa liked it, this hongjoong was one who seemed ready to take on the world. Unlike him unable to even face the monster he called himself.

Hongjoong moved seonghwa hair his face getting clear view of the soft skin with the slight blush. Smiling hongjoong ran his hand through seonghwa's hair just like seonghwa did when he needed hongjoong to sleep. 

"Let me braid your hair", hongjoong said as he twirled seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa looked up at the male with doe eyes, making hongjoong smile.

Hongjoong pulled on his hair letting one of the many Pearl's in his hair fall out, taking a piece seonghwa's hair close to his ear he braided it tightly as attached the pearl to the end to keep the braid intact. Seonghwa felt light like a burden was lift of him, touching his newly braided hair he smiled.

"It connects me to you, I will k ow if your int trouble of if your in pain", hongjoong said as he got up, walking over to thine pile of chains seonghwa had taken of him.

Rummaging through the jewels he took out one he found would symbolize the most to seonghwa a compass a gift given to him by his father.

Walking over to seonghwa who looked at him from the ground his hair now fluffy and dry, hongjoong sat back down behind him pulling the taller male to rest on his chest, his hands putting the chain around seonghwa's neck and secured at the back.

As Seonghwa felt the cool chain against his skin, it eased his tensed shoulders. 

"Why are you giving me this?", seonghwa asked as he touched the cold silver. Hongjoong patted seonghwa's hair turning the man head to look at him.

"It mean you part of my crew and with that I protect you with my life, just like how you saved mine", hongjoong said, seonghwa smiled giddily, he was part of Hongjoong's crew, he wasnt expecting that, but was happy about it nonetheless.

-end of flashback-

Then hongjoong decided it was time to leave, seonghwa held back his sorrow as he watched the male, he already felt himself growing attached to the man. But he had known hongjoong had to leave so it made the departure a little less painful.

Seonghwa still stood in the sandy shore his hand touching his pendant softly as he looked at the sea her waves crashing onto shore as her warm water touched seonghwa's feet almost as if she was consoling him.

Then the shouts came, the shouts of the villagers their swords and axes all pointed at seonghwa who was forced onto his knees the water no longer warm but a bone chilling cold.

"So It was you", the burly blonde spat as he looked at seonghwa lifting seonghwa's head with the tip of his sword. Seonghwa refused to say anything.

"I should have known you would be an accomplice to that pirate", said the man, grabbing seonghwa by his hair he forced him to look up.

"Let's see how much that pirate lover of your well like you when he sees you changed by the neck", Seonghwa's blood ran cold.

Was he really going to die....for loving someone who understood him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: A promise kept

Seonghwa lay on the cold ground his eyes to blurred to process what was going on around him. His hands bound to his back as he lay on the cold ground he was thrown onto, he shoulder ached, his head pounded and his heart pained as if it were being stabbed.

The noose swayed with the ocean breeze her tides crashing against the shore almost as if they were crying out. The sky was grey as always but the sea was much alive as she cried.

Seonghwa was grabbed roughly once again, this time hot tears streamed down his red cheeks, his face was bleeding and bruised, knuckles bloodied and raw. He whimpered in pain as he was forced up the wooden stair, his eyes no longer focused on anything but his feet, his sense of hearing picking up the cheers of a crowd.

The hot tears continued to stream down his face, the wet rope placed tightly against his neck as he stood over the loose broad, that would give way any second. 

His body trembled, all he wanted to be in right now was Hongjoong's embrace, he wanted to feel safe, he wanted to feel loved.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU COLLUDE WITH PIRATES, TAKE THIS AS A LESSON, NEVER. ASSOCIATE. WITH. PIRATES. !",

These words made seonghwa cry more.

"NO, PLEASE , NO !!", he begged as he pulled against his restraints, his eyes no longer saw anything but darkness, he didnt know what he was crying out to, but he cried.

"Hang him, hang the traitor !", the crowd cheered as they watched seonghwa struggle. Such site made the silhouettes in the shadow snarl in disgust. One in particular whose hair now glowed pure white, an aura of death surrounding him, as his hands itched to pull the trigger on the gun.

"HANG HIM!",

"NOW!",

Charging from the shadows came the sound of gun shots and shouts. Seonghwa now lay on the loose wooden board kneeling his eyes straining to open to see what was going on.

A sea of sparkles......and a familiar glowing light.

Hongjoong's gunshot rang through the air the bullet hitting the rope dead on and snapping it, and with that the other came out shouting and firing their guns in order to disorient the crowd and send them into a frenzy.

Racing through the crowd he rushed up the stair to seonghwa who had passed out from exhaustion and blood loss, by now the pearl in his hair glowing strongly as its source came closer, and finally changing to a amber color when said source picked up the injured male.

"Your gonna be safe seonghwa....I promise".

🐚

The ship swayed with the tides, her body moving to the constant rhythm of the sea, her black wooden exterior perfectly blended into the black of the night.

Her crew fast asleep save for the few that patrolled every hour.

Hongjoong wiped seonghwa's knuckles cleaning of the dried blood that had accumulated. His hands running through the other males hair just like he had done back in the cottage. Hongjoong's heart ached seeing him like this, in pain.

Hongjoong could feel the stray tear that feel down his face. He shouldn't have fallen into favour with this man. But he couldn't resist it, just looking at the males doe eyes that glowed with the dim light made him want to hold him forever and protect him from all that the world ahead.

You can call him weak, hongjoong wouldn't care, no one didn't deserve to be treated differently he didnt deserve not to be loved.

A soft knock was heard in the door, and in walked a tall blonde with a wooden box.

"You asked for this earlier ", said the male as he rested the box close to hongjoong who didnt spare him a glance his eyes only looking at seonghwa.

The blonde had never seen his Captain so devoted to someone before, sure whenever someone in the crew fell sick or was injured he would ofcourse help take care of them. But this was just different.

The blonde left the room, locking the door behind him, he walked below deck, shaking awake the male that rocked happily in his hammock the slight shifting of bottles and crates, had lulled him to sleep faster than it should have.

"Mingi wake up, your on look out now!", the blonde whispered to the read head.

"Mmmm, five more minutes", grumbled the man, making yunho give a face of disgust and tilted the hammock so the Mingi's weight would shift and

Thump!

Fall.

"Owww, yunho why the hell did you do that ???", mingi whines as he rubbed his back.

"Get up it's your turn to lookout", yunho whispered not wanting to wake anyone else in the crew.

Groaning Mingi got up and left his feet padding on the wet wood his red hair slightly wet and body still disoriented from being shaken out of sleep.

🐚

Hongjoong stayed awake looking at the man on his bed his hair still glowing brightly in the candle light room.

Sighing he got up and walked out, not before making sure the male was tucked in and warm on the bed.

Closing the door softly, he walked out the sea's breeze blowing his hair calming down the glow.

Hongjoong saw a faint glow in the ship, smiled, walking to the source of that faint glow he saw Mingi leaning against the rail aimlessly looking out to the sea, lips forming a pout as he shivered.

Feeling a soft warmth on his neck Mingi looked over his shoulder and saw hongjoon, who had placed his coat over him, but the coat only reached past the middle of his back but he was fearful for the warmth nonetheless.

"Is he gonna be okay?", mingi asked referring to the Male hongjoong had hauled into the ship.

"Time will tell, min, time will tell",

"We thought you were gone....", mingi said his voice wavering between sadness and seriousness.

Hongjoong eyes softened at that.

"We all saw you get thrown off broad, after we killed them out, we dived in after you but you weren't there, you won't anywhere, so we sailed around the neighboring islands hoping we would find you....."

"We knew you were still alive, our pearls sensed it, I'll go out in a wim and say that the person you hauled onboard has joined the crew we sensed a new hearts beat in the link, but we weren't sure".

Mingi said as he tugged the coat closer to him, the propect of losing their Captain had made them all churn with fear, not only at that but the wrath that they would have had from his father wasnt something anyone was prepared for.

"Wooyoung almost collapsed when we told his you weren't found, you should check him and yunho, okay", mingi said as he patted the man on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you back, we all are, they just might need sometime and explanation as to who this new person is, you know how it is, they're protective especially of you." And with that Mingi kissed the top of Hongjoong's head and walked back patrolling the rest of the ship with Hongjoong's jacket wrapped around him, hongjoong now held a slight blush from the kiss.

Affection from his crew was nothing new, they had seem to enjoy turning him into a deep shades of pink, whenever one of them had the brilliance of the sea to kiss him or give him hugs. Hongjoong was fine by this behavior, his crew was far different than one would expect a pirate crew to be, but that made him cherish them more.

To him his crew where like children that need care, after all most of them are still teenagers only the main crew were adults. Very childish adults at that.

Hongjoong stood looking at the fading figure of mingi in the darkness, he was always this wise when it comes to the crew, no wonder he was Hongjoong's first mate.

He touched the pearl next to the shell of his ear, it held great significance now. All other seven where distribute to people he trusted the most. Everyone onboard "the pearl" had one in their hair customary of hongjoong to bestow one upon who he saw fit to be in his crew, it was how they got their name "Pearl Pirates".

The main set had a bright pearl close to their ear while everyone else had it as either as a earring or something they made for themselves.

The main set had specific things that were given to then my hongjoong whenever he had meet them. Like Mingi he had a bright pearl in a braid close to his ear, and a necklace with the symbol of a horizon it was from when he had first meet hongjoong and quickly won the trust with the male with pearls in his hair.

Walking down to to the crews sleeping quarters he looked at the rocking hammocks. Softly he walked through the sea of rocking bodies toward the table that held a sole candle and a mopping male that had was rested on the cold wood.

"Wooyoung-ah, are you asleep?", hongjoong asked as he took as seat beside the male, running a hand through the males fuzzy hair.,p/>

Wooyoung lifted his head eyes puffy, and red nose red from rubbing it so much. Wooyoung hugged hongjoong making the older jump in surprise. 

"I hate you",

"I'm sorry",

🐚

The morning came with the seas lapping the side of the ship gently, opening his eyes seonghwa blinked as he tried to rid himself of his blurred vision. A warm hand rested on his forehead making him flinch.

"Its okay, I'm only checking you temperature", said the familiar voice, looking up seonghwa saw hongjoong whose hair was now tied in a high ponytail and now wore a sole chain, one with the symbol of death on it.

Hongjoong ringed a cloth of excess water and placed it on seonghwa's forehead. Wooyoung was next to him observing the male on the bed suspiciously as hongjoong redid the bandages.

Wooyoung's eyes wondered to the pearl that was braided into the man hair and froze.

He was gone for three days and already found trust in someone.

Hongjoong felt the change in demeanor of the fellow beside him, and looked at him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong woo ?",

"You trust him ?",

"He saved my life, Wooyoung, ofcourse I trust him",

".......",

Seonghwa could see through blurry vision that the fluffy black haired make slumped in his seat his eyes watching seonghwa. Seonghwa's eyes landed on the shiny chain around his neck with a flag pendant attached.

"So the Captain wears death", seonghwa said as he pointed weakly at the pendant that dangled infront of him.

Both Wooyoung and hongjoong look toward the male pointing weakly at them his eyes not really focused quite yet. Wooyoung seemed like he wanted to say something but held his tongue. 

"Captain, who wears death....that doesnt seem to bad now does it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
